


Kind Child

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [16]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Jenna sees how much Matthew's mother means and soon feels her heart fill up.





	Kind Child

Jenna sat on her bed with Simon Tabby on her lap as she stared at the ground, her mind trying to figure things out before looking at Matthew, who sat quietly beside her, letting her think the information through. She then saw him look down at the ground, which made her curious.

“I'm really sorry. I'm really, really sorry.” He said.

“Matt, it's not your fault---”

“Please, listen. I know that Diana and Malix have come after not only you, but your sisters because of us, so it is our fault that you are all in constant danger....” He frowned. “If I hadn't convinced everyone to come to the human world, we would have never been attacked by Malix and hunted down and brought any of you that danger and--”

Jenna put Simon Tabby aside to place a finger on his mouth, stopping his rambling. “It's alright, Matthew... It's not your fault that happened. It's no one's fault and you need to stop blaming yourself...” She saw him calm down as she removed her finger and raised an eyebrow. “So, you're a noble, eh?” Her heart pitter-pattered when he gave his goofy grin she grew to love.

“I was once. But even if I had the title, I didn't really feel like a noble.”

“Really? How come?” She asked, facing him fully as she wanted to learn about the man she loved.

“Well, I was the fourth noble son of the Demon Lord. With Erik and Sam ahead of me in case James couldn't fulfill his duty, there was no way I was getting the throne. So I spent most of my time trying to make my mother happy... She was always unhappy.” He said, frowning at the end as she frowned as well.

“Why was she unhappy?”

“Well, my dad was kind of.... well, he married four different women. Each of us came from a different mother and my mother was the last married to him and bear a son. The thing with succubi, though, is that they get jealous VERY easily.”

“So, what happened?” Jenna tilted her head.

“The other wives got mad and scorned each other. It wasn't violent, but we never ate together for a reason.” He explained. “My mom, though, was too proud to have jealousy. She was the last woman the Demon Lord married, so she felt important. She felt that, because he stopped marrying, she had the charm to stop his marrying ways.” He let out a soft laugh, a hint of depression lingering in the breath he let out. “But then, the Demon Lord took another woman and she bore him a son out of wedlock: Damien. The wives, including my mother, were furious. In response, the Demon Lord had a spell cast on them, turning them into spiritual orbs.”

“That's horrible!” Jenna felt sad now and wanted to hug all the boys, even if Sam wouldn't want the hug.

“They could never have physical form and they all lost their powers. They became slaves, trapped in the Demon Lord's castle. However, they were kept alive to make sure their sons grew up to be competent demons.”

“I'm so sorry...” She pouted as he shrugged gently and let a smile grace his lips.

“She taught me how to be a demon, though. Not just a demon: a grown, adult demon. I read books, I learned strategy, everything James was doing under the Demon Lord's watch, only I trained with just my mother.” He grinned. “She wanted me to surprise the Demon Lord one last time and, maybe, take the throne away from James...” He reached into his pocket and took out a small mirror and handed it to her. “Here, I'll show you.”

Jenna watched as the glow enveloped the room in a bright light and found herself back in the throne room and it was as clear as before. Her gaze fell on Matthew, seeing him sitting on the throne as if it were his and not James's, reading a book. She noticed how, at this moment, he reminded her like James, engrossed in reading and absorbing the words and meanings. It was like he fit being on the throne and a part of her broke at how he fit being on that rather than waste time with her.

“ _Heh. This is an easy read._ ” Matthew sounded pleased that it was boring to him, at least. Jenna's ears tuned into a saddened cry that echoed throughout the room, making him stop and close the book, standing from the throne.

“ _Mother?_ ”

She was confused as she looked around, trying to see where the sound originated, seemingly coming from everywhere. Matthew then sighed and put the book on the armrest, cupping his hands together.

“ _Fly and comfort her, will you?_ ” When he opened his hands, a small bird with blue and purple feathers perked up from its hiding place, making hims smile and release it into the air. They both watched as it glided through the archway, the flapping of its wings fading the farther it got into the castle. “ _Come on..._ ”

Jenna held her breath similar to how Matthew was holding his. He cared deeply for his mother, just like she cared deeply for her sisters and her own mother. It was sweet and swelled her heart more. She sighed in relief as the crying stopped, smiling at the success.

“ _There we go._ ” He then cracked his knuckles, almost like what Sam would do to loosen up before reaching for the book. However, he froze when muttering entered the room.

“ _You!! Fourth son!! Away from the throne!_ ” The demon imp from the earlier vision scolded, as if he were a child and not a noble son of his master.

“ _Alright! Alright!!_ ”

“ _Bahh! What am I going to do with you?! You're just a child._ ”

Jenna immediately saw red at that insult. That jerk had no idea who Matthew truly was and had no right to call him a child, when he wasn't the youngest and was the fourth son. If she ever met the bully, she'd show that Matthew was more than a 'kid'. She heard Matthew growl softly, feeling it echo in her soul as well as he glared at the servant while it brushed off the throne.

“ _The next time I see you on the throne, I will inform the Demon Lord. Understand??_ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

Jenna giggled at how he said it so sarcastically before she saw the servant dusting until he knocked the book from the arm rest, making her gulp and Matthew freeze when he padded over and picked it up.

“ _What is this? A book? Why do you have it?_ ”

“ _I was reading._ ”

“ _You? Read? Pahahaha!! You don't need to read. You're never going to need knowledge for anything, fourth son._ ”

Once again, Jenna felt the need to beat this jerk's head into the floor for talking to him like that. She could only see and not move, similar to the earlier vision. If she could, she probably would beat the daylights out of him.

“ _I'll just take this book and bring it to the heir himself to read. He's reading faster than the library can provide._ ”

“ _But that's--_ ”

“ _Raestrao's next area of study._ ” He began to walk away, ignoring the glare of anger Matthew gave him. He stopped, however and decided to pour more salt into the growing wound he had inflicted. “ _Let's face it, kid: you have the smallest horns, the smallest frame and the least amount of power among the noble sons. You'll never be like them, so just stop trying. Use your incubus powers on others who had a child fetish or something._ ” He looked him up and down before rushing off to wherever he came from.

Once the servant was gone, Matthew summoned a knife and chucked it in the direction where the servant left, the knife embedding itself in the stone beside the door to the hall. “ _Ugh... I hate that guy... Disgusting pig fawn.._ ” He stomped over to the throne and sat at the foot of it, clearly aggravated.

Jenna blinked when the magic stopped and was stunned to see she had a death-grip on her blankets before looking at Matthew.

“I had hoped to show you my mother, but I guess the mirror wanted to show you something else... Sorry..” He said, rubbing his head with his free hand.

“That servant was such a jerk!”

Matthew chuckled. “Tell me about it! He served the Demon Lord almost his whole life. Ugly pig faun.” They both laughed at the insult, with Jenna having to wipe tears away when she tried to catch her breath.

“I should use that as an insult one day. 'Hey, you! You're an ugly pig faun!' That'll stun people.” She was glad to see him in a good mood, despite what was happening and what had been shown. She still hated that ugly pig fawn and hoped he got fired or whatever happened to help that disobeyed a noble there. Jenna found it rude and insulting to call someone a child just because they weren't strong or smart like others.

“Whatever. Thankfully we got out of there, so I could be with my brothers like a normal family. No hierarchies, no politics, no pig fauns, nothing!”

Jenna smiled before she saw him look to the mattress between them with a sad smile. “Matthew?”

“You and your sisters have done a lot for me and my brothers... From sheltering us to letting us continue to live here... It may not seem like much to you, but to us, it's everything.” He looked up at her sadly. “I don't want you to get hurt because of us, though... That's why I'm sorry.”

Jenna frowned and hugged herself to him, stunning him. “Don't be sorry... Please? I'm not.” She felt him hug her back and kiss her temple.

“Alright, deal... Now, you need to sleep and I need to help make dinner. I'll be sure to wake you up when it's done.” He said.

She let him tuck her back in before pulling him into another kiss, shocking him right before he melted into the kiss, pulling back and licking his lips slightly, getting her to flush.

“Go to sleep...” He said softly as he left the room.

Jenna giggled softly, her mind spinning while her heart beat faster at the idea that he loved her as much as she did him, while she understood it could've been kindness to try and repay them for all they've done.


End file.
